Inside Out (TheDisneyWBNelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonAllStarsRockz Style)
TheDisneyWBNelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonAllStarsRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Fear - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jay Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *Cool Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *Cool Girl's Disgust - Dionne Warwick *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Michael Bublé *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bruno Mars *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Michael Jackson *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Phil Collins *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheDisneyWBNelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonAllStarsRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheDisneyWBNelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonAllStarsRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheDisneyWBNelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonAllStarsRockz Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheDisneyWBNelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonAllStarsRockz Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheDisneyWBNelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonAllStarsRockz Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheDisneyWBNelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonAllStarsRockz Style) - George Wilson My Bad *Inside Out (TheDisneyWBNelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonAllStarsRockz Style) - Billy Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheDisneyWBNelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonAllStarsRockz Style): Patty Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (TheDisneyWBNelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonAllStarsRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Fear Patty Spacebot.png|Patty Spacebot as Riley Andersen Category:TheDisneyWBNelvanaGoGoRikiandCartoonAllStarsRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG